Shatterd Mirror:Orochimaru's Revenge
by cinder16
Summary: Orochimaru has returned and not alone. With Sasori back from the grave Deidara is lost in his love for Madara and his love for Sasori. Can he find a way to deal with his feelings before something terrible happens? Part 2 of Living Behind a Shatterd Mirror
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I'm back after a break between school and registering for a temp job. :/ Anyhow, Angelbelkin gave me a great idea for the sequel. Well, technically this is the 3****rd**** installment of what was supposed to be a one-shot, but who's complaining. XD Thanks again for all the comments and a special thanks to Angelbelkin who's helping me with a story plot and my infuriating writers block. **

* * *

><p>A calm fall breeze tousled Deidara's blonde hair as he stared out at the field-like ground surrounding the Akatsuki base. He couldn't believe it's been a whole year since he and Madara had been together. It seemed like yesterday that Tobi was acting like an idiot and he was compensating by throwing an explosion filled fit. The idea of Tobi blowing up made him smile. It always had for some reason.<p>

"I wonder if he's gonna show his real self, hmm," Deidara asked himself mentally.

Naturally, he knew the answer. Madara went to great lengths to fake his death over fifty years ago and as far as he knew, it wasn't going to change any time soon. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Deidara grinned mischievously at how much he really knew about his immortal lover. Just the raw information he had on the Uchiha was enough to start another Great War. Luckily, he wasn't the kind of prick who fucks with people just because he could. Of course, the idea didn't stray too far from his mind when he was fighting with his partner.

"Well," the bomber determinedly announced to no one in particular, "It's our anniversary and if I don't want to be the asshole that has to sleep on the couch tonight."

The blonde man got a swagger in his step as he walked away from the field toward the small village nearby the base. He was bound determined to one up his partner even if it killed him, hence his competitive nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hidden Rain Village~<strong>

The village was crowded with people like normal. The common folk passed the bomber without a second glance. Since Madara agreed to protect the little village, which Hidan exclusively called a heathen dirt hole, the villagers kept mostly to themselves. Deidara was nearly lost in thought as a group of giggling girls passed him and stared curiously at his cloak. One shoved the other and another whispered into the lead girl's ear, laughing and blushing the entire time. As far as hyper teenagers go, Dei assumed it was normal. He soon forgot about them as the crowdedness of the city was getting on his nerves. He soon spotted a bridge that went directly through the center of town. He wasn't looking forward to summoning one of his creations just to find a simple flower shop.

"God damned….stupid people….," he grumbled under his breath while stopping at the top of the stone bridge.

He began to hate being around crowds. The stray stares from the villagers made him jumpy. He knew better than to get too edgy around these people considering they were just simple farmers, fisherman, and scholars, but something about them didn't sit well with him.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said, making the bomber nearly jump out of his skin.

Deidara flung around and found himself staring directly into a giggly village girls face. He observed her quickly and guessed her to be maybe fourteen or fifteen. The girl tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Are you lost," she nervously giggled, "I've seen most of the Akatsuki, but I never seen you."

Dei swallowed to get a better control his nerves and looked the curious girl over. He admitted the girl was attractive for her age, but there was no way in hell he would ever trade Madara for her.

"Uh no, un," he answered casually, "I'm just looking for a gift for my….my uh, girlfriend."

He thought it would be better not to tell a young girl that he was dating a man or better yet their village protector. No need to frighten the little thing. The girls expression was sad for a moment after he said 'girlfriend', but quickly went to excited.

"Oh cool," she exclaimed, nearly bouncing from excitement, "she's so lucky! Anyway, I know the perfect place for a gift!"

Deidara relaxed his body slightly, seeing how she couldn't possibly be a ninja in disguise and returned her hyper attitude with a sweet smile. He moved his hand away from his clay pouch and rested them on his hips before answering her.

"Yeah _she_ is, hmm."

The girl's smile broadened and grabbed the sleeve of his cloak and tugged eagerly.

"Come on then," she called out, "I'll take you there!"

Dei was taken off guard when she reached out and grabbed a hold of him, but remembered that she was just a common village girl and promptly complied with her commands. She dragged him a couple of blocks rattling on like a hyper teenager before saying anything he was interested in.

"This place is the bomb," she laughed, "It has everything from flowers to xxx stuff!"

He almost laughed himself when she used the expression '_bomb'._ If she only knew…

"Here it is," she chirped, "I can help you find something specific if ya want!"

Deidara laughed nervously and stared up at the painted store sign in awe. The simply written sign didn't show off the criteria that the girl had told him. The brown and white paint looked as plain as it could get.

"Oh by the way," the girl said as she slipped off into the crowd, "My names Chiyo if you need some help with anything!"

A cold chill pierced Deidara's spine as he heard the teenage girl say her name. It was the very name that Sasori had spoken about so long ago. Of course, this girl certainly wasn't Sasori's deceased grandmother. She just shared the same name. The bomber shook himself and took a calming breath. He hated thinking too much about his ex-partner. He loved Madara with all his heart, but Sasori held a special place in his heart as his first love. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and casually walked into the store, trying to keep his memories from bothering him.

* * *

><p>A bell chimed as soon as the door swung open, making the blonde twitch. He glanced around the surprisingly large store and looked at the walls lined with toys, flowers, and a sign hanging over a door that said 'XXX' very distinctively. He scanned the aisles of candies and teddy bears before a large, solidly built man walked out of the xxx section. The guy looked like a bulldozer, but didn't look to have a single drop of fat on him. He looked more like an ad for testosterone.<p>

"Hi there, mi-man," the large man stuttered, narrowly catching himself as he saw the black and red cloak.

Dei glared curiously at the large man, making him sweat a little. The now nervous store owner slicked his dark hair back and waved at the bomber.

"Is there something I can help you with?," he asked, clearing his throat slightly.

Being bold, Deidara walked up to the man and smirked at him. He saw the bulldozer of a man visibly flinch in his presence. The bomber was pleased with the kind of fear the Akatsuki instilled in people. Hidan would kill to see this and he knew it.

"I'm looking for an anniversary gift, hmm," the blonde stated, "I was told you had things of that nature here."

"Yes," the man said, wringing his hands nervously, "Here at Brennon's, we have just about everything that would how you say tickle your fancy."

Dei almost cracked up for the second time that day. The man began to sweat even more as his newest customer laughed. The bomber nodded and said a simple thank you and went directly into the xxx section. Honestly, he didn't give a damn about this village or anyone in it, but found humor in the smallest things while being here. He sensed the owner leave back to the front desk of the store and was generally relieved. He didn't want some bulldozer breathing down his neck if he found anything perverted for Madara to play with.

After a few minutes of browsing, the bomber wondered if he should be uke tonight or just woo the Uchiha to the point of horniness. The multitude of costumes and gummy handcuffs were getting him in the mood by just looking at them. Just then, he got the perfect idea. A sexy little black dress, stilettos, a whip, and a couple of chains and his plan would be complete. He was thrilled with the idea of making Madara so hard he would break the bed (again) with a good hard fucking. Deidara felt pleasure tingle up his legs at the thought. If Madara was thinking to get away with a simple kiss and a pat on the ass tonight, he was dead wrong. The bomber grabbed an armload of the things he needed and snickered to himself the entire time. Unbeknownst to him, the skittish store owner was on the phone at his desk.

"Yes," the large man whispered to the receiver, "He's here. Some kind of anniversary I think. Yeah, he's back to normal. Quite unsuspecting actually. Okay."

The owner hung up the phone and stared at the xxx sign with self-assurance. His earlier notions of fear dissolved while away the wild bomber. The large man gave a devilishly fangy smile to himself.

"When Master's plan comes together," the owner thought to himself eagerly, "I'd love to see the look on the blonde pricks face."

Dei soon emerged from the back room with an armload of _items_ and laid them on the counter. The store owner could hardly keep his poker face straight as he rung up the price. Keeping impartial as a simple commoner was beginning to get hard for the large man. His job as a spy and rouge ninja for hire made him sensitive the small signals the blonde was sending.

"Yes," he thought, "this fuck up's not going to betray Lord Orochimaru again. Not like last time he failed us."

The bomber paid for his purchase and slipped out the door, completely unaware of the events unfolding behind closed doors. The owner picked up the phone he hid under his desk and dialed a sequence of numbers.

"Hello, Master," the large man said, "He just left."

"Perfect," a familiar, hissy voice answered, "Tell the others to keep an eye on him. I'm almost done with the body."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yeah, my first chappies are always a bit short, but I got great news! My favorite part is coming up in chapter two! OMG, I love writing yaoi! :D Angelbelkin knows what's going on, but do you? **

**Love ya! See you next chappie! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Cinder here and finally back after a long break due to work, laziness, writers block, and other freaky stuff. Thought about some Mpreg for this story, but not entirely sure yet. Please enjoy the yaoi, my devious fiends. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Deidara made it back to the Akatsuki base on his own leisurely time. His purchases swung lightly from his wrists as he entered the base to only be alone with the one and only silver haired Jashinist. The blonde tried his damnest to not scowl or glare at the nutcase immortal, but it proved near impossible. Hidan walked across their "living room" making sure not to care that he was streaking their carpet with his blood. Dei hoped that the Jashinist was going to the bathroom or to annoy Kakuzu, but his hopes disappeared when Hidan's purple eyes locked onto his. Nothing good ever came from being around him too long.<p>

"Hey, Blondie," Hidan spat out venomously, "what's with the fucking bags? You know Kakuzu will lose his head if he finds out you went shopping."

The bomber felt compelled to laugh. The members worked for the Akatsuki and they couldn't spend their own paycheck? It was absurd. Dei snorted slightly and glared bravely at the man that easily towered over him in height.

"It's my fucking anniversary and I plan to spend _my_ money any way I see fit, hmm, Deidara barked back!"

Hidan's eyebrow twitched, notifying him that he actually shocked the immortal. Oddly, it was something he had never done and loved the power of it. It was almost like when he frightened the store owner of Brennon's earlier that day. Feeling particularly powerful, Dei ignored the Jashinist and went directly to his room, leaving a very confused Hidan behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pein's Office<strong>

"Holy crap," Madara blurted out exasperatedly, "I forgot our anniversary!"

Pein stared at his paperwork and tapped the files gently against his desk, being unusually tranquil around the Uchiha. Over the past year, the red head learned how to _properly_ take care of his leader's little fits. Times like this, he knew it was best to not say a word and let the older man rant until he blurted out some obscene plan that usually got himself in deeper trouble with his golden haired lover.

"I know," the Uchiha raved randomly, "I just need to get a slingshot, no….scratch that. How about a wooden spoon and a-."

"Shut up, Madara!"

Madara stopped his pacing around the small office and turned toward the now seething red headed man. Pein watched the powerful immortal's expression hold something that reminded him of the old Tobi. The gentler side of the ginger took hold as he dropped his now crumpled files on his desk and thought of the right words to express himself.

"Madara," Pein sighed out exhaustedly, "why don't you do the simple thing and love Deidara senseless and spoil him rotten for the day? It's simple, to the point, and you get a free fuck out of it."

The Uchiha bit his lip in thought. He never took the easy way out of anything, but this plan seemed just too simple. He wondered what would happen if his little firecracker knew this trick. Madara shuddered at the thought of being forced to sleep on the couch tonight if it didn't work.

"Pein, I don't know," the older man pondered, "I know this can't possibly work."

Madara felt the other mans Rennigan rake over him before either one of them spoke.

"I don't know. He may be stupid enough to fall for it."

* * *

><p>Pein's plain and insulting words made a rush of rage flow through the immortal like a tidal wave. He glared darkly at the ginger and slammed his hands against the oak desktop. Madara felt his jaw tic with rage. He felt compelled to beat the shit out of the smaller man, but something stopped him. Pein was actually smiling pleasantly at him. The immortal was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say about the odd look that he was giving him.<p>

"That's what I wanted to see," Pein chuckled with a grin, "That passion. That's what most people want to see with their lover. You'll defend his honor like a man, why don't you romance him like a man? You seem to be good at it."

Madara unclenched his hands from the ginger's desk and looked at the smaller man like he grew a second head. The uncharacteristic romance advice Pein tortured him with was actually useable. Instead of a showdown of wills the men normally ended a civil conversation with; Pein acted the bigger man and went back to sorting his paperwork. That's when Madara realized something very important that he forgot about earlier.

"Oh fuck," the Uchiha exclaimed with a profound laugh, "It's your fourth anniversary with Konan today isn't it?"

Pein visibly twitched. He hated the fact the two men shared a romantic date together. It only gave the immortal a chance to tease him about his plans for his blue haired princess. Madara laughed so hard that his eyes teared up slightly. He pounded his fist against the desk and laughed happily.

"That was your plan for Konan wasn't it?"

Pein grumbled as he felt a familiar vein throb in his temples. There was no lying to an Uchiha, even if they were cackling like a hyena. Before the immortal could go further into his hysterical game, Konan strode her way into Pein's office holding another file and his afternoon coffee. Madara did everything he could not to act suspicious to the naturally skeptical woman and slid his mask back on, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Afternoon, dear," Konan said sweetly, giving Pein his paperwork and coffee.

The ginger hoped to god that Madara didn't sell him out by letting their little plan slip. In the meantime, Konan sat herself on the edge of her lover's desk and gave the red head a devilishly sexy look. The immortal smiled under his mask at his little friend and prepared to leave the lover's be, but before he left he looked back at Pein and joked happily.

"Don't blow it, man."

Without thinking what was going on around him, Pein jumped up from his desk and yelled at his leader.

"Damn it, _Tobi_! I know this trick by heart! You should be the one who watches out!"

The immortal held back another chuckle as Pein just relinquished himself to Konan's wrath. There was hell to pay and Madara wasn't planning on paying for it. Instead, he found himself going back to his and Deidara's joined room to contemplate his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bedroom (AN~ Whoot! :D)**

Deidara lit the last of the candles in their room when he heard his lover coming to the door. He was already dressed in his little black dress and ready to roll. Sneakily, the blonde man watched the immortal enter the room and carefully placed his hands over the single eye hole of the Tobi mask.

"Hello, my love," the bomber whispered sexily, "I got something special for you."

Madara could feel his groin tighten in anticipation. He loved it when the blonde toyed with him like this. He twined his fingers around Deidara's trying to remove the mouthed hands, but the smaller man stopped him.

"No, not yet," he whined, "Just let me take you to the bed first."

Madara complied with his lover, smiling like an idiot under his mask the entire time. The day was just getting better and better. The bomber sat his raven lover onto the edge of the bed and proceeded to sit himself onto the others lap. Almost instantly, something hard began to press against the blonde's thigh. He started to get giddy in anticipation. Deidara removed his hands from the raven's eyes and pulled the orange mask from his face.

"See something you like," he toyed?"

Both men smiled at those simple words, but Madara was the one who was most affected by the others actions. The tight, little butt that snuggled his groin made him hard enough that it was nearly painful. The skimpy black dress the blonde wore, however, wasn't helping in the least. The shiny black fabric slid up the bombers leg and showed part of his behind. Madara knew he couldn't take something so erotic for much longer.

"Come on, sweety," Deidara teased, "how about a little S and M?"

The Uchiha swallowed. He was used to being rough his entire life, but with his little firecracker? He never even considered it until today, but before he had a chance to contemplate the idea, Deidara shoved the older man onto his back and dug his fingernails into his shoulder. Madara groaned lightly as a wave of pain bloomed at the marks Dei gave him. The groan he emitted quickly turned into a moan of pleasurable pain. Deidara crawled up onto the immortal and straddled his waist.

"I want it hard," the younger man whined, "And I want it only by you."

Those few words made the immortal harder than he's ever been before. The bomber reached down and roughly yanked his lover's jeans from his waist. He didn't hesitate when Madara's cock sprung free from its confines. The blonde ran his fingers along the rigid organ below him and prepared to ride the older man hard back. The immortal could only watch between moans and gasps of pleasure of what was happening to him. The blonde maneuvered the Uchiha's hard cock and roughly pushed it inside himself without any preparation.

"Oh….god!," he cried out while clawing the raven's shoulders.

For a moment he thought that this wasn't the best idea in the world, but he was already committed.

"Damn it, Deidara," Madara huskily hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Truthfully, he didn't want to argue. The spastic body clenching around him made him wild. He held onto the blonde man's hips for leverage and tried to still the very determined man above him. With no avail, Deidara slammed the rest of his unstretched self onto the hard dick inside of him. He let out a groan of pain before forcing himself to move slowly.

"Is…is this some kind of attempt at being a dominatrix?," the older man asked between moans.

* * *

><p>The blonde blushed nervously. Madara noticed his lover's expression and tried his best not to laugh sympathetically. Well, he tried didn't he? Using his natural Uchiha-like power, Madara threw the bomber onto his back and grabbed a hold of the smaller man's dick.<p>

"Let me handle this, love," the raven man kindly teased.

He continued by moving his hands firmly up and down the blonde's swollen shaft and moving himself slowly inside of his lover until he stretched the rest of the way out. Fortunately, in a matter of minutes, both men were too far into ecstasy to care about anything. Both panted, cried out, and whispered small promises of love before they fell into a joined orgasm. Madara would definitely, mark today as a success. He didn't care if his lover's game failed or that he had no plan for their anniversary. The only thing he cared about was the man his body was intertwined with right here and now.

Luckily, he knew the day wasn't over and Deidara wouldn't give up after one failed plan. It would take a full day of constant sex and games before he would be satisfied with the results. The immortal grinned, thinking of what would happen today due to Deidara's competitiveness. Sadly, he just couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) The end of chapter two. I skipped around a bit, but there'll be more sexy stuff later. ^_^**


End file.
